Venganza
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Para Senji Kiyomasa esta situación le estaba hartando, ya que siempre que entrenaba, aparecía esa niñita que le molestaba en sus ejercicios, siempre con poca ropa y andando por ahí mostrando su piel blanca sin ninguna vergüenza. Pero Ya no mas


**Disclaimer**: Esta historia es completamente ficticia, Deadman Wonderland es idea y propiedad de Jinsei Kataoka

Venganza

Para Senji Kiyomasa esta situación le estaba hartando, ya que siempre que entrenaba, aparecía esa niñita que le molestaba en sus ejercicios, siempre con poca ropa y andando por ahí mostrando su piel blanca sin ninguna vergüenza. Hasta una vez ella se atrevió a mostrarle su ropa interior y sin contar que últimamente muchas de sus franelas y shorts desaparecían misteriosamente.

-Maldita Mocosa - Golpeo con fuerza la pared con solo recordar la última vez que ella lo interrumpió.

**Flashback**

Como siempre el cuervo entrenaba con sus pesas, con su saco de boxeo y demás cosas que tenía el en su habitación, cómodo se sentía cuando de repente siente que le tocan la espalda, una mano pequeña y suave le recorría esa gran espalda, con lentitud el chico volteaba la cabeza para ver que era la misma mocosa de cabellos castaños que lo molestaba, pero ese día era diferente ella solamente tenía puesto lo que era su chaqueta negra cubriéndola.

-Maldita niña dame esa chaqueta –recriminaba el cuervo

La de cabellos castaños sin rechistar se quitaba la chaqueta y mostrando que solo ella estaba en ropa interior. Rápidamente se tapo los ojos el chico y le dijo:

-Póntela, póntela, no te la quites

-Pero me dijiste que la querías de vuelta –decía la chica con vocecita inocente

-Calla y solo póntela y sal de aquí –decía apenado Senji mientras que con una mano hacia la seña que se fuera

Pero ella agarro su mano y la condujo hacia su cuerpo obligando a Senji tocar por encima de los pechos de ella, deslizando suavemente y a la vez inconscientemente rozando esa piel suave de ella, de ahí recorrió su abdomen, bajo un poco y el cuervo sintió la tela de las bragas de ella.

-¿Quieres seguir? ¿Quieres descubrir lo que nadie más ha visto? –susurraba Minatsuki mientras que con sus brazos rodeaba el brazo del cuervo, sin dejarle escape.

A estas alturas Senji estaba rojo de pena y su nariz sangrando, además de que ya sobresalía algo de su pantalón que lo delataba.

-Tal vez me dirías que no… pero tu cuerpo grita que si… -decía el colibrí mientras veía ese bulto en el pantalón del chico

-Ya, ya largarte, lárgate –decía el mientras se zafaba del agarre de la chica y rápidamente la mandaba fuera de su habitación.

**Fin Del Flashback**

-Mierda, maldita mocosa se llevo mi chaqueta –maldecía el cuervo

Pero esta vez cuando ella viniese, sufriría las consecuencias, si esta vez no lo molestaría porque él la destriparía sin compasión en esta oportunidad; así que la espero pero como siempre con su torso descubierto y entrenando, actuando normalmente.

Luego de un rato, aparecía el colibrí, que sigilosa y silenciosamente ingreso a ese cuarto con ganas de molestar y quien sabe de robar otra pieza de ropa del cuervo. Lo vio y se relamió los labios solo al ver esa espalda descubierta empapada en sudor, una sensación de ansiedad le invadió debía de tocarlo, acariciarlo, morderlo, lamerlo y un sinfín de cosas que su mente pensó en ese instante. Fue hacia su objetivo una vez cerca uso su látigo para intentar golpear la espalda del chico, pero este reacciono a último momento parando la rama del pecado de Minatsuki y revelando sus cuchillas.

-Maldita mocosa, di tus últimas palabras –sin más se fue al ataque el cuervo

Minatsuki esquivo primeramente el ataque agachándose, luego intento contragolpear con su látigo pero el cuervo ágil, solo tuvo que moverse a un lado y dar un golpe con su cuchilla que casi da en el blanco si no fuese porque el otro látigo golpeo en la mejilla de este, pero sin perder tiempo y con una sorprendente velocidad se incorporo y le dio un golpe a la chica en la cara eso hizo que esta cayera al suelo, momento propicio ya que el cuervo clavo ambas cuchillas en el suelo haciendo que el estuviese encima de ella que estaba boca arriba.

-No tienes escapatoria –dijo este con una sonrisa de triunfo

Minatsuki solo sonrió y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de el cuervo y acerco su rostro al rostro de él haciendo que sus labios se juntaran de golpe, cosa que no quedo ahí porque la chica hizo introducir su lengua en la boca de el chico y al mismo tiempo la rodilla de ella estaba presionando el miembro viril del chico que torpe no sabía bien que hacía ya que por un lado la quería matar ya y por el otro se estaba excitando con ella y por la posición en cómo estaban podría pasar cualquier cosa

Así que mandando al diablo la idea de matarla deshizo las cuchillas y correspondió a ese beso, al cual Minatsuki rompió de inmediato y le dio una patada en el abdomen que hizo que el cuervo se quedara sin aliento.

-Tonto –dijo ella mientras se iba así sin más dejando a un Senji Kiyomasa confundido y con ganas.

-Maldita Mocosa –dijo este golpeando el suelo

Esta vez como otras Minatsuki se salió con la suya.

**FIN**

Siento que necesito escribir un Lemon, pero con más paciencia y con más exactitud, pero en fin otro One-shot mas directo a los 100


End file.
